Sorting:Chris Mendoza
}} Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? 14 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? 3rd 8. What is your character's blood status? Muggle-Born 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). Chris Mendoza has no idea who his parents are. Just days after he was born, his parents dropped him off at the nearest orphanage with a small note saying just 3 things: His name, birthday, and where he was born. Growing up, Chris didn't mind being an orphan. He was loved by the caretakers and that's all he cared about. His carelessness grew when a few days old baby girl appeared in the orphanage with a note similar to the one Chris arrived with. It gave the exact same details, except her name was Astrid Mendoza. It also said she was Chris's sister. Growing up in the orphanage, Chris was never really one for material unlike many other orphans in the orphanage. Instead, he begged the caretakers to instead buy stuff for Astrid and Zoe, who had arrived two years after Astrid with a note very similar to Astrid. For that, Chris got relentlessly teased. The teasing slowly worsened, which led to his first magic sign when he was around six years old. A fourteen year old girl and her boyfriend were giving Chris his daily teasing when they mentioned Chris's siblings. They started throwing insults at them, which infuriated Chris. Chris got mad to the point where a pipe exploded. Now fearing Chris, they left him and his sisters alone. The caretakers quickly made the necessary changes to change him to another orphanage. Knowing he'd want his sisters with him, they also made the necessary changes so Astrid and Zoe could go with him. After numerous incidents in a few orphanages, the three siblings ended up in Niños Encariñados, where Chris was explained everything. When Chris turned 11, he received his letter for ILM. He was quite ecstatic to finally have the chance to play Quidditch. He was actually more excited for Quidditch rather than to learn magic, which the orphanage workers found quite humorous. Arriving at ILM, Kinky quickly sorted Chris into Valentia. He surprisingly made it into the team in his first year as a beater and has been playing as a beater ever since. His goal is to be the Captain by his fifth year in ILM. 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). TBD... 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. Evan Peters. Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: ---- Category:Sorted